We need You
by I'mmentallyinsane
Summary: Erin wants to quit the Ghostbusters after accidentally setting the ghost free, killing that man. I haven't written in years, I hope it doesn't suck.


Once back up in their office, Erin retrieved herself to one of the backrooms. Abby and Patty were already talking about how to get the ghost back that Erin had just set free.

Erin tried to free herself from her jumpsuit, striving it off her shoulder, but failed because she was still wearing the boots. Too exhausted to get them off, she left the jumpsuit halfway unzipped dangling off her waist. She sat on the sofa (they had put in the backroom in case they needed some rest in between their busting) and put her head in her hands, desperate not to cry.

There was a soft knock on the door and it was opened without waiting for an answer. Erin didn't bother looking up. Holtzmann entered the room to talk to Erin, she had noticed that the petite brunette wandered off the second they came back up. She saw her sitting on the sofa, head in her hands, the top of her suit off. She was only wearing a thin tanktop underneath it. Holtzmann gulped, it was a fitted top, hugging Erin's perfect body and she had a hard time not staring at her, Erin is hiding a killer body underneath her weird clothing She looked sad, so Jillian walked over to her. A hand found her way to Erin's shoulder and the couch next to her dipped as Jillian sat down.

"Hiya, why you kidding? We could really use you out there, we have to come up with a plan to catch the ghost."

All Erin answered was "I'm so sorry."

Though Jillian sensed that Erin was feeling guilty for setting the ghost free, she didn't let Erin know. "Whatcha sorry about, hun!?"

Erin gave her a frustrated look, of course she knew what she was talking about "Letting the ghost escape-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Jillian interrupted her. "Oh, right, that one. Listen, it's a minor set back, no biggie, we'll just catch it again" with that, she put her arm around Erin's shoulders, earning herself a small smile from her.

"It's just...he didn't believe us. He thought we were frauds, that we were crazy and making this up. I've been mocked for this my entire life, my family, every kid at my school, the neighbors, even my parents telling me I'm a crazy ghost girl and god, my therapist.." she trailed off, looking down at her hands in shame "They all thought I was crazy, but I knew it, I saw the ghost. I just couldn't prove them. And when this guy came up" she looked at Jillian with tears in her eyes "and didn't believe us, something in my head clicked and all the mocking, the insults and the pranks...it all came back. The difference was just that I could prove it this time. I wasn't crazy, I could prove it because we have, sorry _had_ , the ghost."

The pained expression Erin wore on her face killed Holtzmann, she didn't want her to hurt "I killed that man, Holtz, I killed him." Jillian wanted to comfort her, tell her that it was his own fault, that he wanted to see the ghost...and no one can control the ghosts but before she could answer Erin shot up. "I keep hurting people whenever I'm near ghosts. I guess...it would be best if I just left the team. I cant disappoint or hurt anyone that way anymore. You guys don't need me."

She was about to walk to the door when Holtzmann shot up and gripped her hand.  
"Hold on, Erin! You're not going anywhere, we need you!"

"No you don't, you do the gadgets and particle physics, Abby did all the researches and Patty got the car and the history knowledge. You don't need me in this team."

"Stop it Erin! I am not letting you quit!" Holtzmann was growing frustrated.

Erin Gilbert was a gorgeous, incredibly smart, dorky woman with the truest most beautiful blue eyes but she was destroyed by the world, the way she was treated took all her confidenxe. She was full of self doubt, wanting to just fit in with the "normal people" but she wasn't normal, she was extraordinary, and Holtzmann knew. Just an hour ago, she was dancing through the office with her friends, celebrating the busted ghost. Erin had quite some dance moves, and Jillian didn't want to miss them, she wanted to see her happy again. Now she's sitting in the backroom with tears in her eyes doubting that she should be a part of their team.

„God damn it, Erin, you might be the only reasonable person here – aside from, you know, setting the ghost free but everyone makes mistakes. I'm all gadgets and studd but you know the physics, too. Who is gonna warn me before I accidentally blow up the lab? Abby can't. Patty can't. Because they don't understand my gadgets the way you do. Besides, you wrote the book with Abby, you're just as much a researcher as her. You saw the ghost when you were a little kid, you are probably deeper connected to this than anyone else is, you want to prove you're right. Damn it, Erin, would you just believe me already? You are incredibly smart and gorgeous and you've been through so much, and yet you achieved so much in your life. You have a doctor, you taught at Columbia University...and after all these years' you're finally being given the chance to prove all those idiots wrong, show them that you're not a crazy ghost girl but that you were right all along. You can show them that you can safe the world with your true friends!"

Erin looked at her, a few stray tears on her face, she had not expected Holtzmann to give a speech like that, she expected maybe a joke, some inappropriate comment and a wink.

„Wow, I don't know what to say..." she blushed at Holtzmann's speech and they locked eyes.

Holtzmann, still on a high from her little speech said „Don't say anything.". She grabbed Erin's wrists and pulled her close. She was about to risk a lot but the look on Erin's face told her that she knew exactly what Jillian was about to do, and she didn't seem to mind.

She got lost in Erin's bright blue eyes, brushed away the last tear on her face and kept her hand rested on Erin's soft cheek while her other hand found her way to Erin's hip.

Carefully she leaned in to kiss her, not quite sure if Erin would respond. But she did. Erin tilded her head slightly and closed her eyes. Their lips met in a soft kiss, they broke apart just for their lips to meet again.

When they broke apart a while later, they leaned their foreheads together, hands finding each others, Erin said „Well, I guess I'm staying now." with a smile dancing on her lips.

Holtzmann was relieved „I hoped you would, my kisses are quite powerful." She gave Erin another kiss, happy that she finally crossed that line and was able to kiss this wonderful person.


End file.
